He Followed Me Home
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Bella came back from her Fourth Year at Hogwarts. But ever since, she got back from King's Cross Train Station, she felt like she is being followed, but the only thing out of the ordinary are a pair of red glowing eyes that seemed to take interest in her. Soon, Bella is going to be sucked inside of a world, that is different from her two own worlds. Fem!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**He Followed Me Home**

Summary: Fem! Harry. This is a Harry Potter/Hellsing crossover. Bella came back from her Fourth Year at Hogwarts. But ever since, she got back from King's Cross Train Station, she felt like she is being followed, but the only thing out of the ordinary are a pair of red glowing eyes that seemed to take interest in her. Soon, Bella is going to be sucked inside of a world, that is different from her two own worlds. 

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Hellsing. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. It's a pity, but that is just life. 

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Alucard speaking in her mind'**_

Flashback 

**(Scene Break)**

Bella Potter must be getting as paranoid as 'Mad-Eye' Moody, as he is rumored to be, as she felt like she was being watched by someone since the beginning of summer vacation after her fourth year at Hogwarts. Seriously, with all of the life threatening things that have been happening to her, she is thinking of going to Salem, the American version of Hogwarts. She was so tense that even the Dursleys noticed it and it takes a lot for them to notice anything about her. Her cousin, Dudley, had pulled her to the side one day and practically shoved a cigarette pack and a lighter in her hands and told her that smoking would help her to relax and not be so tense. For once in her memory of him, Dudley was right. Smoking did help her to relax.

So now Bella is going through a pack of cigarettes every three or four days. But sometimes, she would swear that she would see a pair of red glowing eyes in shadows watching her, but the eyes would be gone before she could get a closer look at them. At first, Bella thought that old Tom found a way to spy on her through the shadows, but after a few times of seeing those eyes, she could see that they did not have the snake look to them. So Bella, after a while, learned to ignore them, even when she is taking a shower, but those were very quick showers.

A few days ago, Bella began talking to those pair of eyes, since none of her friends and her godfather would tell her any news about the Dark Lord or what any of his doings were.

"So now all that Hermione writes in her letters is how I'm doing on my schoolwork. Didn't she read in my last letters that I sent with Hedwig that I am already done with my homework," Bella ranted as she paced her small bedroom. The red eyes had amusement shining in them as they watched her light a cigarette and her pacing across her room.

"And don't forget that I believe that I'm being watched by someone other than you," Bella said before finishing the cigarette. The eyes narrowed and looked out the window as if it was searching for that person. Then the eyes snapped back to her.

'_**Its getting late, you should go to sleep,'**_ a voice said inside her head.

Bella raised her left eyebrow and said, "Oh, now you're talking to me, but instead of out loud, but in my head. Why should I listen to you?"

A chuckle sounded thought out her head and a male voice said in amusement, _**'because I said so and plus, you're really tire.'**_

It was then that Bella realized that he was right. Without caring about the eyes watching her, she got changed into pajamas, knowing that the eyes would not leave and give her privacy. It was now clear that he was a huge pervert.

As Bella fell asleep, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her into an embrace, but she just fell asleep right away and could not see who the owner of those eyes was.

**(Scene Break)**

_The next morning…_

Bella woken up to the rays of sunlight hitting her face. Looking around her bedroom, she saw that she was finally alone, but there was a package on her desk that was not there the night before.

It was from her personal stalker. She got up from her bed and walked over there to where the box was and she opened it. Inside the box was a white glowing orb with a note that said:

_The Dark Lord wants this_

_A prophecy between you & him_

_-Alucard_

_PS-Thought you could use these_

'_Alucard? That's an interesting name,'_ Bella thought. _'It sounds nice, but weird at the same time.'_

Bella listened to the prophecy and thought it was nothing new. Basically, she already knew that they would face off one day. So Bella put the orb in her trunk in a special box that only she can see and touch. Going back to the box, she pulled out blood red and black panties and bras that was her size. Bella felt all of her blood rushed to her head.

'_This is solid proof that this Alucard is very perverted. Its like he can't get laid no matter what he does,'_ Bella thought as she grabbed a pair of the black panties and a matching black bra and made her way to the shower. Before going on for the rest of the day or before Mr. Pervert comes back.

**(Scene Break)**

_Severus Snape's POV…_

Severus Snape was not a very happy man at all… well; he is usually not a happy man. No, he was furious, because the Dark Lord ordered him to spy on Potter and see if she has any weakness that he could use. But so far, Snape just watched her do yard work all morning and into late afternoon.

'_Good, at least her relatives are not blind to her fame,'_ Snape thought to himself with a smirk.

It was getting late in the evening and Snape was frowning. He had watched Potter all day and not once did he see her eat anything.

"Girl, the family is having very important guests over tonight and I don't want your freakiness to ruin anything. So don't come back till morning." With that her Uncle slammed the door in her face. Snape followed Potter to the local rundown neighborhood park. Snape stared in disbelief when Potter lit a cigarette and started to smoke.

As Potter made her way to the farthest corner in the park, he took out his want when he noticed a shadow following her. He almost had a major heart attack when he saw red glowing eyes appear, he was about to attack, but he didn't even get half way through his curse when Potter turned to the eyes and smiled at them like she was happy to see them.

"My Uncle kicked out of the house till morning for an important guest," Potter said to the eyes.

Snape's frown deepened as he was sure that he did not hear anyone else talk besides Potter and yet here she is, answering questions that he could not hear. Looking closer at Potter, he saw that there were specks or red in Lily's eyes. His eyes widen at the sight, who or what was talking to Potter, was speaking to her in her mind. That's dangerous as it could create a permanent link between them.

With quick thinking, Snape stunned Potter and cast a very bright light at the shadow when it lunged at Potter when she fell to the ground, but instead or destroying the shadow, there was a very tall man in its place, wearing red clothes and a long red overcoat with red tinted glasses. But what caught his attention were the fangs. It was a VAMPIRE! With speed that Snape did not even knew that he processed, he summoned Potter and Apparate out of there and to his home at the end of Spinners' End within thirty seconds.

**(Scene Break)**

_Alucard's POV…_

When he first came across her, he was at the King's Cross Train Station waiting for his master to walk off of the train. The scent of peaches and fresh rain came his way. The scent called to him, it took him a moment to recognize that call and it was a call of his mate. Almost giddy like, Alucard stepped into the shadows knowing that Walter would care for his master, he followed the scent till he came across the source of that scent. A young teenage girl, almost fifteen years of age, who was getting into the car with one of the biggest humans that he ever did see. He reached out with his mind and touched hers, so that way he would be able to find her no matter where she was.

Alucard used the shadows to follow the girl…no, his mate to a neighborhood that looked to be made out of a cookie cutter. Alucard sneered, he hated perfection like this, and it made his world boring as hell. He saw his girl go into number four. He was about to go and see which room that she lived in when Alucard sensed his master calling him, taking one last look at #4, he left.

**(Scene Break)**

Alucard was finally able to get away from his master as he did his job for the night and he stepped through the shadows to Privet Drive and then to #4. Alucard stuck to the shadows and traveled to the room that he sensed his mate in. It was near midnight, so he thought that she would be asleep, but he was surprised to see her up and writing on a sheet of paper. Suddenly, Alucard tilted his head to the side as he felt an odd energy coming from her. Alucard smiled as he realized that his mate was a witch.

Studying her more carefully, Alucard noticed that she was beautiful, but even more when she is completely grown up and with the size of her assets…well, he is going to be one very happy immortal.

When she first spotted his red eyes, she freaked out, a few times over the first week of watching her. The fear of his eyes concerned him that he had to plant the suggestion that there is no reason to fear his eyes, which was a very good thing to do. The funny parts was when the Witch Girl tried to get rid of him whenever she took a shower or got dressed, but after a few weeks of being a peeping Tom, she decided to ignore him, which was very good in his book. Must have something to do with the very good view that he gets.

A month of 'stalking' her between missions, Bella Lily Potter or Witch Girl that Alucard likes to call her, began speaking to him, even though he mostly stayed silent. Witch Girl Tom him what happened to her since she started Hogwarts and from what he had heard, it does not sound like a safe place for young kids, let alone his mate.

During the night, while the Witch Girl slept, he had witnessed one of her nightmares. He went inside of her mind and saw the nightmare and he was not very happy by what he had seen. When he came out of her mind, she was still in distress. He had heard that hugging a person, while they are in distress, would calm them down. So he crawled into the Witch Girl's bed and put his arms around her waist. It took a few minutes before she calmed down and even snuggled into his chest. When he got back to the mansion, Master Sir Hellsing asked who had died when she saw his grin on his face.

"Nobody, yet, Master," Alucard simply stated. It was then he decided to spill the beans. "I just got to snuggle as you humans call it, with my mate."

It took a full minute before what he had said to her to really sink into her mind. "WHAT!? What do you mean by 'my mate', Alucard!?"

Alucard decided to tell her and Walter, who was cleaning and eavesdropping and Seras, who was staring at her Sire with her jaw on the ground from the shock of what she had heard, everything that he knew so far about his Witch Girl. "Her name is Bella Lily Potter; her parents were murdered at the age of one. Lives with her Aunt and Uncle and cousin. She is fifteen years old. And she is a witch and goes to a school that teaches how to use her magic. The school, Hogwarts, is not really safe for her or any kid for the matter of fact. According to Witch Girl, the Dark Lord, the same one who killed her parents, got himself a new body after his follower killed a fellow student in front of her and used her blood to create the body. And the best part is that her breasts are going to be huge when she is full grown."

Master just rolled her eyes at the last part, while the other two just shook their heads. It was common knowledge that Alucard is a mega pervert. (In a different world, a white haired man with the kanji for 'oil' written on his forehead, sneezed, causing the women that he was peeping on in the bath house, to screech and beat the crap out of him.) I mean, come on, the guy used to have three wives for heaven's sake. Master nodded to Walter, who understood to find out everything about Bella Potter. Alucard had already left the room, to his own thing. Hellsing got to thinking, they met a couple of magic users before, but that was about it. If Alucard was saying was true about the young witch being his mate, then they can learn more about their world and find better ways to do things that would probably be safer.

Seras interrupted her thoughts by saying, "I already feel pity for Bella."

Hellsing raised her eyebrow and asked curiously, "Why do you feel pity for the girl?"

Seras gave her a weak smile and answered respectfully, "Because Bella has to deal with Alucard for the rest of time."

Hellsing chuckled and replied, "True, very true. I wish her, all of the luck and hope that she can control Alucard better than I can."

**(Scene Break)**

Alucard began poking around until he sensed that same odd energy like Bella's; when he came across a house in one of the rougher neighborhoods that someone tried to hide from sight. Alucard felt a grin make its way on his face when he entered the house through the shadows. They would have to do better than that to keep this place hidden from him.

In the kitchen was a group of people talking or giving their reports as it was clearly a meeting. Alucard noticed that Hedwig, Bella's familiar was staring at him, so he put a finger to his lips, indicating that he wanted to remain hidden in the shadows. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and turned away to look at someone else.

"So the prophecy is still safe," One of the people finished their report that they gave an old man with horrible fashion taste. Alucard wanted to burn his eyes out and bleach his brain of that image.

But what really got his attention was the word 'prophecy'. Digging around in their minds for the information without getting noticed, he got what he wanted and left to pick up a little glowing orb. Luckily, whatever curses may be on it won't effect him as he was already dead in some sort of fashion or unless he was one of the people that was named on that prophecy.

After he went and got the prophecy and a few other things that he found interesting like an hourglass, a few books and some curse weapons, he decided that he needed to get Witch Girl something more for a woman than what she has already. He wished that he could see her face when she opens the box and find his present. That would be an interesting reaction to them.

**(Scene Break)**

It was almost evening when Alucard got to see his Witch Girl again. Apparently, Bella was kicked out of her house by her Uncle who was going to have a very important guest over for supper. It was almost dark out and Bella and Alucard were both in the rundown and broken park and they were talking about whatever. Alucard was using this time to get to know his mate a little bit better.

Suddenly, there was a red beam of light that hit Bella, knocking her out. He lunged forward, so he could catch her before she hits the ground, but a powerful source of light stunned him and Bella was summoned by a greasy haired man and they disappeared with a loud crack.

Alucard cursed up a storm at letting his mate be kidnapped and also for not paying any attention to his surroundings. Alucard let the shadows take him to Witch Girl's room, so he can retrieve her things before the kidnapper does.

After collecting her things, he looked over at the snowy white owl and said, "Well, come on. Sooner that we leave, the sooner that I can track Witch Girl down and bring her back."

Hedwig studied Alucard for a moment before flying down and landing on his shoulder. Hedwig knew that she could trust this man as she can sense that this was her Master's soul mate.

"Good girl," Alucard said. He knew how much Hedwig meant to his mate and he swore that he will get his mate back one way or another.

**AN: I hope that you all enjoy this new story. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He Followed Me Home**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of Hellsing. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. It's a pity, but that is just life. I want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my other stories. It encourages us authors to write more when we have your support. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Alucard speaking in her mind'**_

Flashback 

**(Scene Break)**

_Last time…_

_Suddenly, there was a red beam of light that hit Bella, knocking her out. He lunged forward, so he could catch her before she hits the ground, but a powerful source of light stunned him and Bella was summoned by a greasy haired man and they disappeared with a loud crack._

_Alucard cursed up a storm at letting his mate be kidnapped and also for not paying any attention to his surroundings. Alucard let the shadows take him to Witch Girl's room, so he can retrieve her things before the kidnapper does. _

_After collecting her things, he looked over at the snowy white owl and said, "Well, come on. Sooner that we leave, the sooner that I can track Witch Girl down and bring her back."_

_Hedwig studied Alucard for a moment before flying down and landing on his shoulder. Hedwig knew that she could trust this man as she can sense that this was her Master's soul mate._

"_Good girl," Alucard said. He knew how much Hedwig meant to his mate and he swore that he will get his mate back one way or another._

**(Scene Break)**

_Present Time…_

Bella Potter slowly woke up with a pounding headache and sore muscles. She could tell that she was laying down on something soft and comfortable, but if she had to guess where she was, she would have to say that she is in a bed somewhere. This was very confusing for her, since the last thing that she remembers, is that she was in the local park, talking to Alucard, then the next thing that she saw was a flash of red light out of the corner of her eye, and then darkness.

Someone had stunned her and now is holding her captive. Hopefully, that was not the case and Alucard had rescued her and now is keeping her safe.

Suddenly, Bella felt a slight pull on her mind, but somehow she could feel that something was trying to block that connection, but that block was slowly breaking apart from what she could feel. Bella somehow knew that it was Alucard on the other end of that connection, so that must mean that someone else has her. This is not good.

"I know that you are awake, so stop pretending," A pissed off voice interrupted her thoughts.

Eyes opened wide in shock as Bella shot up in the bed that she was laying in as she stared at the last person that she ever wanted to be around. She stuttered out in shock, "P-Professor Snape!?"

"You stupid girl! Do you have any idea on what you were doing!?" Snape began to rant furiously. "Of all the stupid things to do, you had to keep a vampire company!"

'_How dare he stick his oversized nose into my business,'_ Bella thought angrily to herself.

Bella then snapped in anger, "What I do and who I keep company with, is none of your business, Professor!"

"It is too my business, since I promised your mother that I would you safe!" Professor Snape snapped back without thinking about what he was saying, until it was too late to take back what he had just revealed.

Bella was frozen in shock at what she had just heard come from Professor Snape's mouth. The Professor Severus Snape, the Potion Master of Hogwarts, Head of Slytherin, Hater of everything of Gryffindor, knew her mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, a Gryffindor. Maybe he could probably tell her more about her mother.

"You knew my mother?" Bella asked while she tried to keep the hope out of her voice. She did not want to get her hopes up, in case he said no.

Snape shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he answered carefully, "Yes, I knew Lily. We grew up together."

"Then you can tell some stories of my Mom before she went to Hogwarts," Bella said as she silently plead with Professor Snape to say yes. Bella was told a lot about her father, James Potter, during his childhood before he got the Hogwarts letter and while he went to Hogwarts for those seven years. But Bella only knew a couple of stories about her mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, and here is someone who can truly tell her stories of her mother and what she was like.

"Later as for now, I have to take you to a place where you will be safer," Snape told her while his expression softened as he saw a child who wanted to know more about her mother. "But before we go, you will need to take a shower and eat some food."

Bella was about to say something, but her stomach decided to make itself known to the world causing Bella to blush in embarrassment. This in turn, caused Professor Snape to chuckle as Bella acted just like her mother when the same thing happened to her. When Bella heard Professor Snape chuckling, she could not help but stare at him in shock and also the thought of the world is coming to an end, entered her mind.

By the time that Bella's brain was up and running, Professor Snape had already left the room and went somewhere else. Bella let out a sigh and wondered what was going to happen now. As Bella walked into the bathroom that was, thankfully, attached to the bedroom, when out of nowhere, two gloved hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the darkness. But before Bella blacked out, she swore that she heard Professor Snape's panic voice shouting out her name.

**(Scene Break)**

_A couple of minutes earlier…_

Professor Snape closed the door to the guest bedroom where Bella was staying in for the moment. He sure got a good laugh when he saw the expression on Bella's face when she heard him chuckling. Despite what his students and some teachers may think, he is very capable of laughing and smiling. This caused him to wonder what would happen if he was to laugh during lunch at Hogwarts when the Great Hall was filled with everyone. Would there be heart attacks, fainting, or people screaming that the world was coming to an end. Maybe he should do that, just to see their reactions.

When Severus entered the kitchen to make something for Bella to eat, he froze in fear when he felt a certain ward shatter, the same ward that kept vampires out of his home.

"BELLA!" Severus shouted out in fear as he raced back upstairs with his wand in hand and when he entered the bedroom, he found that he was too late to save her. Not knowing what to do as his mind was clouded with fear, Severus raced to the nearest fireplace and headed straight to the Headmaster's office for help. What Severus did not know that the only danger that Bella was in, was being jumped by her perverted mate.

**(Scene Break)**

_At the Hellsing Mansion…_

Alucard entered his bedroom located in the dungeons of the Hellsing Mansion with his mate in his arms. He was finally happy to have his mate where he could keep an eye on her and keep her safe from any harm. Despite the fact that Witch Girl was somewhat safe with that man called Snape, since his ward gave him a challenge to break. But he preferred to keep Witch Girl safe himself.

Alucard carefully laid Bella down in his bed that was covered with soft red silk sheets and fluffy pillows. And also, in his room was Bella's things that he had placed them, making his bedroom, her bedroom as well. He will make sure that his Witch Girl will not be going anywhere, if he had something to say about it.

Suddenly, a noise broke through the silence, and it came from Bella's stomach. Apparently, she need to eat something when she wakes up. Traveling through the shadows, Alucard appeared in the kitchen at the same time as Walter was fixing some lunch for Integra and the rest of the staff that worked for Hellsing. Ignoring Walter's questioning gaze, Alucard grabbed a bowl of freshly cut fruit, a fork, and a drink, before disappearing into the shadows again.

Walter stopped what he was doing and went straight for the office that his Master was located in. Walter had a feeling that Alucard decided to kidnap his mate, Bella Potter and now, he is probably hiding her in his room. Walter shook his head in pity, that poor, poor girl will have to put up with someone like Alucard for the rest of time.

**(Scene Break)**

When Alucard got back to his bedroom, Bella was just waking up. Setting the food on the nearby table and waited for Witch Girl to wake up.

Bella finally woke up to see that she was not in Professor Snape's home, but in a very different room. Bella got a feeling that she was somehow in the dungeons due to the stone walls and the fact that there are no windows. Sitting up, Bella noticed that she was surrounded by red silk sheets. Suddenly, Bella sensed a presence very close to her. Turning her head to the side, she saw a tall thin man wearing charcoal black suit, a pair of leather riding boots, and a red cravat. Hanging off of the chair behind the man was a long red duster and a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and on the table next to the food was a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses that were similar in design to old-fashioned Wilson welding glasses, but instead of being black, they were a dark red color, like the ones that Bella saw in an antique store in London. Even though, he was thin and tall, he still had muscles, his skin was almost white, and his hair was long and so black that it seems that it absorbs light, but it was his eyes that told her who he was.

"Alucard?" Bella asked, hoping that she was right.

His wide smile revealed a mouth full of fangs as he answered, "You got it in one guess. Smarter than most that I have to deal with."

If se had to admit, Alucard is war better looking than any guy that she had seen before and she would bet her Firebolt that he had just read her mind, since his smile had widened and became smug like.

Suddenly, Bella finally noticed how hungry she was, since she had not eaten anything for a little over a day, but not even a second later, a fork and a good sized bowl of fruit found their way into her hands.

"Thank you, Alucard," Bella thanked the vampire.

"My pleasure, my dear," Alucard said with a very pleased tone.

While Bella ate her fruit, she was hyperaware of Alucard's movements. Alucard sat behind her and began playing with her hair, while running his hands down her back, making her shiver in pleasure.

Just as Bella ate the last piece of fruit, there was a hard knock on the door and growling came from Alucard, who was pissed, since his alone time with his mate. He moved to her side in case he needed to protect his mate and without his permission, three people entered the room, two women and one man.

Bella watched them enter the room and immediately, she could tell who the leader was. The woman in the front wore a brown suit, a white oxford shirt, and a golden cravat clasped with a silver cross attached to it, and her hair was long light brown in color. She also wore a pair of circular glasses. The woman had a presence that demanded respect.

Behind her was another younger woman. She wore some sort of police uniform and had short blond hair that is tied into two ponytails. Like Alucard, the young woman has red eyes.

And next to the woman was a older man. He wore a white dress shirt, grey tie, black vest, and grey trousers and his black hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore a monocle.

The first woman looked Bella up and down, before saying, "So this is your mate, Alucard."

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. Thanks.**


End file.
